Bella is off to Britain!
by emmiegirl
Summary: Bella is forced to go to Britain and of course Alice and Edward come along. She gets her own apartment, but she has 2 cheak in with her second cousin Jas who knows what could happen?


Charlie glared at me as I sat in the corner of the room with my arms folded across my chest refusing to go anywhere.

"Bella, please be reasonable!" he thundered. I was not and I mean NOT going to go to Britain to stay with my 2nd cousin while Charlie was boozing chicks on a cruise to Alaska, and then staying there for a year to fish! "I'm going to let you take that filthy boyfriend of yours and his sister I'm even paying for them and you a SEPARATE apartment. You just have to go to school with Jas," my cousin,"and check in every now and then with them," he said trying to get me to go.

"I know that dad but….but I don't waaaaaannnnnnnaaaaa." I whined. I sprinted upstairs to my room to find Edward sitting in the old rocking chair that had been in my room since I was a baby. I put on a pouting face and sat in his lap.

"So I'm guessing you're not excited to our little trip to England, are you?" Edward sighed. I shook my head vigorously to angry to speak. I felt very guilty that I was dragging Alice and Edward to England away from their family, but I knew I couldn't last a year anywhere without either of them. Now as soon as I got Rosalie to stop glaring at me, she started the evil looks again for taking her family away.

"Bella I might not be able to read your mind, but I can read your face. You know I couldn't last without you so don't blame yourself. I wouldn't honestly let you go without me, Alice either. So don't think of it as you inviting me to go …think of it like me forcing you to let me go," he said as he pulled me out of his lap and got up.

"Whatever," I sighed, "you're not leaving though right?" I panicked for a split second.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm helping you pack. We got a plane to catch tomorrow at 12:00," he reassured me, but not by much. I growled trying to impersonate him if someone was trying to hurt me, but failed dramatically.

I started reluctantly grabbing clothes and throwing them into the suitcase that Edward had pulled out. I mumbled the entire time, but knew that Edward could hear every word with his inhumanly enhanced hearing, so there was really no point. Every once and a while Edward would laugh at something I had grumbled but otherwise my salty mood kept us silent. As I came out of the bathroom with all of my bathroom necessities I passed Charlie. He looked hopeful he said "You changed your mind then?"

I glared as I said "I guess so," and turned into my room and shut the door tight, but not quick enough not to see my father _skipping_ yes I said SKIPPING into the bathroom. I do believe that is a once in a lifetime occurrence and I NEVER want to see it again! After I shook my head to clear that thought, I realized Edward was not there. A rush of panic overflowed me, and I started to feel the gaping hope in my heart reforming. But I saw him I front of my window seconds later, and relief settled my thudding heart. He had two medium sized suitcases in tow, and set them right beside my, now packed, large suitcase.

"I thought I would drop these off here so I wouldn't even have to leave here in the morning to go get them," he shrugged. I grinned forgetting I was supposed to be in a sour mood. It was then I realized the dark bruise looking shadow under Edward's eyes.

"Edward your thirsty…..." I said as another wave of guilt slapped me. I had not noticed in my attempt to keep a foul mood.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he grinned trying to reassure me. It didn't work. I shooed him out of the window making him promise to go hunting, and not to spy on me. He stopped at the window and turned brushing his lips to mine, and jumped down calling, "be back by nightfall!" as he disappeared out of sight.

I wavered on the spot feeling a bit dizzy from the kiss. Then turned a little too quickly for my still recovering body, and did a face plant into the hard wooden floor. "Ow……" I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my now red forehead. I sat on my bed, and started reading another one of Shakespeare's plays. Before I knew it nightfall came and Edward, accompanied by Alice, slid though my window. Edward sat on my bed with me, and Alice sat in the old rocker. We talked for awhile, me groaning about having to go, and Alice barley able to keep her seat. I fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Alice and Edward quietly arguing about careless things.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock booming "Face Down" to wake me up. Edward chuckled and turned it off. Today was the day I would leave my wonderful, although soggy, home in Forks. I grabbed my bathroom utensils and scurried off to take a shower and change into the clothes I was going to wear that day. I returned back to the room to find Alice and Edward gone as I heard a doorbell below. I ran downstairs to meet the same people I just had in my room. Feeling confused I said a sarcastic "hey" and turned to see Charlie coming downstairs.

"Hello Alice!" Charlie beamed, and grunted at Edward, who smiled in return. I realized what they were doing then. They were making Charlie believe they just got here. I ran upstairs to get my suitcase, as Alice greeted my father. I lugged it down the stairs about halfway till Edward caught it and took it to his car. I kissed Charlie goodbye and said farewell, and went to Edward's Shiny Volvo to go to the airport. I gave a look at the house to remember it while I was gone for the year I was going to have to live in Britain.


End file.
